


The Day the Circus Came to Town

by Elise_Madrid



Series: Flying Trapeze [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elise_Madrid/pseuds/Elise_Madrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Dick Grayson's parents didn't die, Bruce Wayne, disillusioned after Jason's death, is persuaded into going to the circus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day the Circus Came to Town

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2014 Bruce/Dick Christmas swap.

Bruce sat with his back to the door, his chair turned toward the window. He’d been there awhile, with his feet propped up on the credenza and his gaze fixed on the cold and dreary landscape on the other side of the glass. It had been spring when he’d first discovered the attraction of this particular spot. He hadn’t meant to start spending so much time here, but his gaze had been caught by the riot of color, Alfred’s flowers showing off, and, over the months, he’d found himself returning to them time and again. He’d watched them bloom, and then he’d watched them die.

Now, those same flower beds were empty. Leaves skittered around the driveway, endlessly circling the pavement in a mad dance, while the bare branches of the trees seemed to reach out, as if to grab them back. A wind had blown in, carrying a blanket of clouds that had blotted out the sun with it.

Funny how there wasn’t much difference to him.

He heard Alfred clear his throat. Bruce almost smiled. His friend was like clockwork. It must be noon.

“Would you care for something to eat, Master Bruce?” Alfred asked.

He almost said yes. He was hungry. But too often he found himself unable to choke down more than a few bites. Better to wait until he was alone. If he could eat, great. If not, Alfred need be none the wiser.

“I’ll grab something later.”

“Very well.”

He heard the man get to the door and then stop, the quiet slide of his shoe against the floor marking his hesitation. Bruce pulled his feet down and turned to face the man. “What is it, Alfred?”

“Miss Eldicott called again.”

“What did you tell her?”

“Per your instructions, that you were indisposed at the moment, and that you would call her back at your earliest convenience. I got the impression that she no longer believes me.”

Bruce could well believe it. He had always thought her formidable. Intelligent and strong-willed, she tended to see past the facade that money often bought. He had known her most of his life, her family’s roots in Gotham rivaling his own, so they had been friends long before they had decided to take things further. He didn’t know how things might have worked out, but he and Therese Eldicott had only been dating a couple of months when everything went to hell.

“She did send her condolences, once again, for Master Jason’s death,” Alfred added.

Bruce winced. Even after all this time, the wound was still fresh. A young boy had died, and it was all his fault.

“She also wished to know if you would be honoring your commitment to tonight’s charity event.”

“Which event is that?”

Alfred approached the desk. He handed Bruce a piece of paper.

Bruce frowned as he read it. When he was finished, he folded it in half and then looked up. “What did she say about it?”

“She was quite eloquent. Apparently, it was you who invited her.”

He remembered. It was for a good cause, and he’d thought that Jason would enjoy it. A kid from the streets, he’d probably never been to the circus.

“I suppose I should call her back.”

“It would be the polite thing to do.” Alfred turned and started once more for the door. “I shall lay out something for you to wear.”

Bruce hated to disappoint the man, but he wasn’t planning on going anywhere. He’d make some excuse, and then send more money.

That was the way things were supposed to go. Though he thought she was probably lying, it was hard to argue with a woman who insisted that he owed it to the citizens of Gotham to make a showing and that, besides, she had bought an outfit especially for the occasion, and she’d be damned if she was going to this thing alone.

In any event, within the hour he found himself behind the wheel of his car. He sat there for several minutes, still debating the wisdom of his actions, before finally putting the key in the ignition and starting the car. It was several more minutes before he finally drove down the long driveway away from the house.

~~~~~

“I don’t know how I let you talk me into coming to this thing.”

“Oh, Bruce, it’ll be fun,” Therese responded.

Her arm was linked through his, but her attention was very much on their surroundings. All around them people waited, some impatiently, some just with excitement, to enter the Big Top.

He looked over the heads of those in front of them. “There must be at least fifty people ahead of us.”

Therese looked at him with mock dismay. “You are the biggest spoiled sport, aren’t you? We’ll get in soon enough. There, you see?” she added, as the line moved substantially forward.

“It’s about time.” He wasn’t about to give in gracefully. That particular attribute had never been strong in him. Now it was practically nonexistent.

Yet she put up with him, which he wasn’t sure was because of what had happened or just from long practice. Instead of berating him, she smiled and returned to her perusal of the crowd.

It only took a few more minutes before they were at the front of the line and Bruce found himself handing over their tickets. He waved away the program, though he noticed that Therese took one. They easily spotted the section bought by the charity, cordoned off from the rest with ropes of bright yellow. They walked over and took their seats in the first row.

Now it was Bruce’s turn to concentrate on the crowd. He didn’t think anything was going to happen, but the habit of scanning for trouble was too ingrained in him. He noticed at least two pickpockets making their rounds, not to mention one outright theft, but he was trying not to be Batman tonight. If this outing had any chance of lifting the mood that had settled over him, he couldn’t be.

“It says here that the high wire act has been together for over twenty years,” Therese said.

Bruce turned his attention back to his date. She had her nosed buried in the pamphlet she’d be given. A slightly disinterested ‘really’ was about all he could manage.

“Yes, really,” she said as she jabbed him in the ribs. “It’s a family, the parents and two sons. That must be something, to grow up in a circus. I wonder if either son ever wanted to run away to join the real world. I wouldn’t if it was me.”

Bruce looked at her in surprise, but before he could speak the lights suddenly lowered and a huge spotlight lit the center ring. There was a drum roll as a man who could only be the ring master stepped forward.

They didn’t speak much after that. Even if Bruce found some of the acts a trifle silly, he could tell that Therese was enjoying herself. It was one of the things that had always drawn him to her, her ability to take life as it came, to not be taken down when things didn’t go her way. To see the best in people. It was too bad she couldn’t teach him that trick.

But because of what happened, he knew that the opportunity for more between them had slipped away. He was pretty sure Therese knew it, too. But he was grateful that she was a friend. Now, more than ever.

“Oh, look, they’re next.” Therese scanned the area overhead. “I don’t see anything.”

Bruce looked up. He could just make out two forms on the closest platform. It looked like two men, though one was a bit shorter. The younger son, perhaps. The other platform was too far away, but he thought he saw movement.

The lights wildly circled above them, and that’s when Bruce saw the figures flying through the air. It was a man and a woman. The woman was obviously an expert, but the man, Bruce had never seen anyone who moved the way he did. He grabbed the program away from Therese and tried to make out the images in the photo. He looked back up. It wasn’t the father. That man probably had a few inches on this one. Not the younger son, either. While lithe, Bruce could see the adult muscles that stretched and bunched underneath the blue acrobat outfit.

He couldn’t take his eyes off of him. The young man was everywhere, and obviously the star of the show. When the act was over and he fell to the net, Bruce got a better look at him. His mouth watered. The man had a face to match his body.

The show ended soon after. It took all he had for Bruce to keep up the facade of normalcy as he drove Therese home. She surely noticed, because she didn’t push for anything more than a good night kiss. She didn’t even say anything when Bruce furtively kept the program from the circus.

Back home, he secluded himself in his study, closing the doors behind him before taking his seat at his desk. He read through the pamphlet twice, then sat and stared at the picture of the Grayson family. Or, more truthfully, at the older son. His name was Richard Grayson. He had been a member of the trapeze troop since he’d been a little boy. He looked happy, with his arm resting on his little brother’s shoulders and a wide smile on his face. Bruce wondered what it would be like to be the recipient of that smile. Just looking at him was enough to lift Bruce’s mood.

He gave a snort of exasperation. He stood up and walked toward the door, but not before throwing the program into the waste basket. Stupid to even think about thrusting himself into the young man’s life. No one, not even Richard Grayson, could chase away Batman’s shadow, or the one left by a small Robin.

~~~~~

“Excuse me, could you point me in the direction of Richard Grayson’s trailer?”

The man checked Bruce out, obviously taking note of his expensive clothes. His own were stained with grease and his hands sported the calluses of a manual laborer. He gave Bruce another look before finally nodding his head to the left. “It’s over there. The silver one with the blue awnings.”

Bruce nodded his thanks and then started toward the small camper on the periphery of the camp grounds. It was smaller than many that he passed, but appeared to be newer than most. Many looked like they had just rolled out of a Romanian forest, the only difference being that they were no longer horse-drawn. It was like walking through a small, but unique, neighborhood, and Bruce wondered again if he was doing the man a favor by introducing himself.

He really hadn’t meant to return. He’d spent the day at the office, with every intention of going home and then spending the night on patrol. Fate seemed to have different plans for him. The one night he needed a criminal or two to rid himself of the tension coursing through his body, there were none in sight. He’d returned to the Manor, still tightly wound. After pacing his study for almost an hour, he’d changed into something casual, and then, unable, or unwilling, to rationalize his actions, grabbed his keys and was out the door.

He’d enjoyed the show more the second time. While still focused on Grayson, Bruce could now be more open to the rest and was able to applaud some of the other acts. He’d never been big on clowns, but he’d gotten a kick out of the animal acts. Still, nothing could compare with the grace and beauty that was Richard Grayson.

This time, Bruce was able to appreciate the skill that allowed the young man to perform the way he did. Whatever innate ability that Grayson had been born with, and that, too, was apparent, Bruce could see that years of practice had gone into making the man the consummate performer that he was. And that appreciation, coupled with the strong physical attraction that he felt for the man, was more than even Batman could have fought.

Which was why he now found himself standing in front of the trailer. An awning ran along its front, with Japanese lanterns hanging from the supports. The door was ajar, and he could see a slice of the interior, what looked like the kitchen area. He walked up and stood at the bottom of a short flight of steps. After a slight hesitation, he leaned forward and knocked.

“Who is it?” A leg appeared, as whoever was sitting just inside turned toward the door. And while impatient, the tone wasn’t totally hostile.

“Uh, you don’t know me, Mr. Grayson, but I was wondering if I could speak with you.”

The leg was joined by a second as the man pivoted in his seat. He stood up, and looked down at Bruce from the doorway. “I thought I told you guys, no private interviews.” Grayson gave him a second look. “You’re not a reporter, are you?”

“No, I’m not.” Bruce put out his hand. “Bruce Wayne.”

Grayson took the offered hand. “Bruce Wayne, as in Wayne Enterprises?”

“That’s right.”

“So, what would Bruce Wayne have to speak to me about?”

Bruce caught a whiff of coffee and nodded toward the inside of the trailer. “Why don’t you invite me in? I could do with a hot cup of coffee.”

“I don’t even know you.”

“Yes, you do. You just said it. I’m Bruce Wayne,” he said with a smile.

Grayson seemed to think it over before he hesitantly stepped back. “Okay, but only for a few minutes.”

Bruce climbed the steps and entered the trailer. Grayson was at the kitchen counter, pouring him a cup of coffee. He handed it to Bruce and took his seat at the booth, at the same time waving Bruce over to sit across from him.

He took a seat, and looked around. The trailer couldn’t have been more than twenty feet long, with the bedroom at the far end. It was partially blocked by a small bathroom on one side, and the kitchen counter on the other. Bruce couldn’t imagine living in such tight quarters.

“What is it you wanted to talk to me about, Mr. Wayne?”

“I’m not Mr. Wayne right now. I’d appreciate it if you called me Bruce.”

“Okay. What is it you wanted to talk to me about, Bruce?”

“Nothing in particular, other than I thought you were magnificent up there on the trapeze.”

Dick grimaced. “I’m disappointed in you. I would have thought that someone of your status would have better things to do than proposition a circus performer.”

“That isn’t what I was doing.”

“Wasn’t it?”

Bruce had the grace to blush. “I won’t deny that I find you attractive, but I’m being sincere with my praise. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone who is as comfortable as you seem to be in your own skin. And that comfort makes your performance that much better.”

Dick lowered his head for a moment, as if to hide the smile that crossed his face. “I think most of that is because of how long I’ve been doing it.”

“How long is that?”

“Almost twenty years.”

Bruce whistled. “That is a long time. But your parents own the circus, don’t they?”

“That’s right. They bought it after the previous owner was killed. Don’t ask me the details because I don’t really know them. From what little my parents will talk about it, I get the impression that the Mob was somehow involved.”

Bruce made a mental note to look into that. Aloud, he replied, “You must have lived a very interesting life. If you don’t mind, I’d like to hear something about it.”

Dick cocked his head, the look on his face seeming to say that the attraction was mutual. “All right,” he finally said. “But only if you’ll return the favor.”

They ended up talking through most of the night, as he drew out many of Dick’s memories of life in a circus. It was surprisingly easy. Because it felt as if he’d known Dick for years, as if tonight was only a reacquainting.

Bruce spoke little of his own life, there being so little he could talk about. But he did find himself foregoing his ‘Bruce’ mask, too caught up in his ever growing attraction to the man sitting across from him. Truthfully, he couldn’t stand the thought of how Dick would react to the indulgent playboy Bruce normally played at being.

The sky was beginning to lighten when Bruce finally stood. “I shouldn’t have kept you up all night. You’ve got a performance tonight, don’t you?”

Dick chuckled “It won’t be the first time I’ve slept through the day to make up for a night. I’ll be fine.” He smiled. “I had a good time.”

“So did I. I’d like to do it again. How would you feel about going out to dinner?”

“I’d liked that.” He stood up, and walked Bruce outside. “Any day in particular?”

Bruce stopped at the end of the awning and turned to face Dick. “How about tomorrow?”

Dick laughed. “You work fast. Can we make it the day after? We don’t perform on Sundays.”

“Sure, I think I can wait until then. Any place in particular that you’d like?”

“How about here?” Dick asked, somewhat hesitantly. “I’m a pretty good cook.”

“You’ve got yourself a date.” And to give the full meaning to his words, Bruce closed the space between them and took Dick into his arms. Surprise flitted across Dick’s features, but he didn’t pull away. Taking that as an assent, Bruce lowered his head for a kiss.

Dick opened his mouth and Bruce probed it with his tongue, reveling in his taste. He heard Dick moan, and then bring his arms up around Bruce’s neck, pulling them even closer together. Bruce could feel Dick’s cock harden against his thigh. He thought about pushing them back inside and fucking this man senseless, but he could hear the camp starting to come awake. He reluctantly pushed Dick away.

“What’s the matter?” Dick’s eyes were slightly glassy, and his voice rough.

“Not here. Or, at least, not now,” Bruce reassured. “I’ll see you Sunday night, okay?”

Dick grinned. “Okay. See you later, Bruce.”

Bruce watched as Dick climbed the steps back up into his trailer. He waited until the door closed before turning and and walking back to his car.

~~~~~

“So, finally, after six years I managed to get my Associate degree in Law Enforcement.”

They’d finished the meal long ago. The table had been cleared except for the lone candle that flickered between them. Dick had turned off the overheads, but light from the Japanese lanterns spilled in from outside the open door.

Bruce took a sip of wine. “You should be congratulated. That’s quite an accomplishment, considering how much you move around.”

“Thanks. Not sure what I’m going to do with it, though.”

“What do you mean?”

“First, I’m not sure if I want to try for my Bachelor's right away. It’s hard, going to school and running the circus.”

Bruce almost made some pithy remark, but once more he hadn’t been able to play at being Bruce Wayne. He’d tried several times during the night, but each time he’d found, as now, that he couldn’t do it. He wanted Dick to know him, the real him. Almost as much as he wanted to know Dick. “I didn’t realize you were the one running it.”

“Well, mostly.” Dick lifted his glass and took a drink before continuing. “My parents bought it fifteen—no, eighteen year ago. They run it, but, from the first, they had me take on certain responsibilities.”

“Figuring you’d inherit it.”

“Exactly. And a couple of years back, they really started pushing more and more on me.”

“But you don’t want it, do you?”

Dick shrugged. “I always thought that I would. Growing up, I couldn’t think of anything I’d rather be doing. But now...I don’t know. Don’t get me wrong, it’s a good life, but I can’t help but feel that there’s more out there waiting for me.”

“Like what?”

“I honestly don’t know.”

“”So you’ll stay with the circus until you do?”

“I suppose so,” Dick quietly responded. He seemed to have fallen into a contemplative state, his gaze fixed on the flickering candle. After a moment, he shivered. “I should close the door. It’s getting cold in here.”

He stood up and pushed the door shut. When he turned back, Bruce was standing right in front of him.

“There are other ways of getting warm,” Bruce said as he wrapped his arms around Dick’s waist.

“In which case, it was probably a good idea to close the door.”

True, Bruce thought, as he covered Dick’s mouth with his own. There were still a few people sitting outside their trailers, and they didn’t need an audience. But with the door closed, they were almost in the dark. It didn’t matter. Bruce wasn’t about to let go. On the contrary. As their kiss deepened, he tightened his hold, until the only thing that mattered was the man in his arms and the way that man was making him feel.

In an slightly awkward shuffle, they managed to make it across the trailer without bumping into anything, divesting themselves of most of their clothes along the way. When Bruce felt the back of his calves hit the bed, he fell back and pulled both of them down onto its surface. Still locked together, he rolled them over so that Dick was now under him.

He kissed and sucked his way down until his mouth settled on one of Dick’s breasts. He brushed his tongue back and forth, bringing the nipple to a taut peak. A gentle nip brought a deep moan, and Bruce thought he’d come just from that sound. It was only with some reluctance that he finally lifted his mouth from the saliva soaked chest.

Kneeling back, he worked at ridding Dick of his underwear, the only thing still between them. With a wicked grin, Dick lifted his hips as the cloth was pulled down and off. Bruce settled himself between the widespread legs.

They began to slowly thrust against each other. Bruce could feel Dick’s cock sliding against his own, Dick’s soft cries answering his own moans of pleasure. He hadn’t felt anything like this in a long time. The other man’s skin was hot and moist and gave off a scent he was fast becoming addicted to. Dick’s legs were wrapped around Bruce’s hips so that their bodies were tight against each other as their groins thrust in sync. They were perfect together.

He buried his face against Dick’s neck, sucking hard on the soft skin, and, almost against his will, his hips began snapping harder and faster against the body below him. He grabbed Dick’s ass, his fingers digging into the pliable flesh, and pulled him against him in time to his own lunges. He couldn’t control himself. He wanted to bury himself in Dick’s body. The next best thing was this frantic plundering. His body and mind were overwhelmed with pleasure, so that he barely heard Dick cry out as their bellies were bathed with his come. Bruce continued to thrust, even as the body in his arms went limp. Then Dick kissed him on the cheek, and Bruce came with loud moan.

He waited until his heart had stopped pounding, until he could think again, before rolling over onto the bed. When a chill settled over his damp body he looked over and saw that the window above the bed was open.

“Don’t worry. No one’s trailer is in that direction,” Dick said, following Bruce’s gaze. He sat up. “Are you cold?”

“Just a little.” Somehow or other, most of the bedding had ended up on the floor, and Bruce just didn’t feel up to gathering them up.

“Wait here.” Dick stood and took the few steps over to the bathroom.

Bruce heard water running. A couple of minutes later, Dick returned, a damp towel in his hand. He sat down next to Bruce and proceeded to gently swipe the cloth across Bruce’s abdomen and groin.

The warmth felt good. If he hadn’t just had the most mind-blowing orgasm of his life, Bruce might have been up for another. As it was, he was more than happy to oblige Dick when the other man crawled into bed with him, pulling the covers up over them before settling at Bruce’s side. Bruce brought his arm around and pulled Dick close.

They didn’t talk, which surprised Bruce, though he supposed men were less inclined to do so. It had been years, since college, since he’d been with a man. Though, really, he and David had been more like a couple of kids trying it on. He’d liked it, more, he thought, than David had. After a couple of months David had found himself a girlfriend and that had been that.

For the first time, though, Bruce wanted to talk. He wanted to know what came next, if anything. Dick seemed completely comfortable with their lovemaking. Bruce was pretty sure he wasn’t Dick’s first male lover. Right now, was he even the only one?

Bruce brought his free arm up to pillow his head. It was quiet now, the circus camp asleep. The only sound was the wind playing through the trees, and Dick’s soft breathing. Bruce looked down at his face. In sleep, the man was almost more beautiful than awake. Bruce could look at him all night.

He didn’t know how long he’d been staring before his attention was drawn back to the suddenly brightened sky. He looked out through the window near the foot of the bed. Clouds scuttled past, and on one of those clouds shown the light of the Bat signal.

He swore silently. Now? Where were the criminals when he’d needed them? He slowly pulled out from Dick’s embrace. He quietly gathered his clothes and moved over to the other end of the trailer to dress.

“Where are you going?”

Bruce looked back at the bed. Dick had sat up and was lightly scratching his head.

“There’s been an emergency at my office. I have to leave.”

“Weren’t you at least going to say goodbye?”

“I didn’t want to wake you. I would have left a note. I shouldn’t be too long. Go back to sleep.”

“Oh, okay.” Dick slumped back down. He tucked his pillow up against his chest and pulled the cover up over his head. He must have been asleep in seconds.

Bruce looked at the lump on the bed. Finally he tore his gaze away and let himself out. His hands shoved deep into his pockets, he hurried back toward his car.

~~~~~

Bruce sat in his office and listened to Lucius Fox go over this month’s expenditures. At least, it might have looked that way to his business manager. In reality, Bruce’s thoughts were miles away.

It had been a mistake.

Bruce had known that the minute he’d returned to the Cave and peeled off his costume. He’d found a gang of men intent on breaking into Gotham’s largest jeweler. He’d dispatched them readily enough, but his concentration not being what it should, he’d taken a shot. The bullet had been stopped by his suit, but it had left him with a sizable bruise on his chest. He’d stared at it, and wondered how he’d explain it to Dick.

He couldn’t, so he’d stayed home and spent a restless two hours trying to get back to sleep. Sleep hadn’t come, but a decision had been reached. There wasn’t room in his life for someone permanent. It was just too dangerous.

“I think we should be able to finish the military contract below bid and at least a week ahead of deadline. Have you talked to General Patterson again about doing more business with them?”

He hadn’t called Dick or gone by in the week that had passed. Because he wouldn’t have been able to explain. Not then, or any other time that he would have appeared with a new bruise or injury. He wanted to be with Dick, more than he’d ever wanted anything else. But he couldn’t.

“Bruce?”

Did Dick even wonder what had happened to him? Or had he been seen as just another fan who had gotten what he’d wanted and then moved on? He hated the idea of Dick thinking that of him.

“Are you even listening to me?”

Maybe he should go by and try to explain. No. Bruce mentally shook his head. Bad idea.

“Bruce!”

He blinked, and noticed the look of concern on Lucius’s face. Bruce tried to refocus on the business at hand. “I’m sorry, Lucius. I guess I’ve got too much on my mind.”

“That’s all right.” Lucius finished rolling up the schematics that had been laid out on the desk. “I’ll call the General this afternoon and set up a meeting. Maybe you could even join us,” he added dryly.

Bruce sat up straight and folded his hands on the desk. “Reprimand duly noted. Anything else?”

“Not a thing.” His hand on the door knob as he let himself out, Lucius stopped and turned. “Oh, there is one thing. There’s a young man waiting outside who wants to see you. Elaine said he’s been here all day. Should I send him in?”

He really should have thought it through, but the analytical part of his brain had picked that moment to shut completely down. He found himself saying yes.

~~~~~

Dick’s stomach growled. He glanced over at the receptionist, hoping that the woman hadn’t heard. He’d skipped breakfast, hoping to get in before the business day started. Except Bruce’s day must have started really early, because he’d walked in only to be informed that, no, Mr. Wayne couldn’t see him. He didn’t see just anyone who walked in off the street, and that Dick would need an appointment. After a lot of groveling, the woman had taken pity on him. If there was a cancellation, she’d let Mr. Wayne know that he was here. That had been almost eight hours ago.

There had been a couple of harried businessmen, most likely associates of Bruce, who had taken up most of the morning. Both had seemed in a better frame of mind when they left. Maybe because they were probably going to lunch, Dick irritably thought.

A fairly large group of men was next. They paraded through the office as if they owned it, ignoring Dick while being totally condescending toward the receptionist. She’d opened the door into Bruce’s office, standing to the side as they’d strolled through. She’d closed the doors with the sigh and then returned to her desk.

They’d been in there awhile before things had gotten loud, loud enough that Dick could almost make out what they were saying. He hadn’t realized that businessmen were so, well, un-businesslike.

They hadn’t been gone long before a woman made an appearance. She’d looked at Dick as if she recognized him, but had gone by without a word.

Dick had almost left, then. Because the woman had looked like someone Bruce would date. She was beautiful, probably cultured, and, going by the way she was dressed, obviously rich. How had he ever thought that he could compete with that?

Thing was, he could have sworn that he’d seen the same thing on Bruce’s face that he was sure had been on his own. That night had been magical. Perfect. Against all odds, against what his head was telling him, he couldn’t help feeling that they were supposed to be together.

Luckily, the woman hadn’t stayed too long, maybe half an hour. She’d waved and smiled, leaving him again with the impression that she knew who he was. Dick had fidgeted for the next fifteen minutes, hoping to be called. Had the receptionist forgotten all about him? Should he go up and ask again? He had almost made up his mind to do just that when a tall, distinguished looking man entered the room.

“Good morning, Mr. Fox,” the receptionist said. “He’s waiting for you.”

“‘Morning, Elaine.” The man glanced Dick’s way. “Wasn’t he here first?”

“He’s been here all day, but he doesn’t have an appointment, and Mr. Wayne’s day was pretty much booked. I told him I’d try to work him in, but,” she shrugged. “I’m afraid that may not happen.”

Great, Dick thought. It looked as if he’d wasted the day. No, he didn’t care how long it took, he was going to see Bruce. He slouched down in the chair, folding his arms across his chest as he crossed his legs. Might as well get comfortable.

The man gave him another quick look before turning and entering Bruce’s office.

Dick let his head fall back against the wall. He closed his eyes. His thoughts returned to the day before, and his father’s words.

_You’ve got to decide what it is you want, Dick. Until you do, you’re not going to succeed at anything._

That night, Dick had waited, falling in and out of sleep, for Bruce to return as he’d said he would. He’d eventually woken to the sun shining in through the window. It had been pushing noon. He’d known right there and then that Bruce wasn’t ever coming back.

And yet, he had still hoped. He found himself thinking about the man all the time. But as each day passed without a call, much less a visit, that hope had slowly died. He thought that was it, that he’d face reality and get on with his life. Instead, he continued to think about Bruce. It had gotten harder and harder to concentrate on what he was doing. And in his business, that could get you, or someone else, killed.

They’d been practicing for the night’s performance, and Dick’s workout had been abysmal. Finally giving up, he’d dropped to the net and then flipped himself onto the floor. He’d grabbed a tower and was on his way out when his dad had called him over. Their conversation hadn’t been pleasant, yet he knew it had been a necessary one.

He squirmed in his chair, remembering the awkwardness of telling his dad about Bruce. He’d suspected that his dad knew about his liberal tastes when it came to lovers, but it was a whole other thing to actually talk to him about it. 

He’d finally managed to tell him what had happened, minus some of the gory details. He had been surprised at his dad’s reaction. He’d gotten a lecture, but not the one he’d expected. His dad hadn’t been exactly overjoyed at the situation, even remarking that he and Dick’s mother had been hoping for grandchildren, but he’d talked to Dick in a way he’d rarely done before: as one man to another.

In the end, Dick had come away with a solution of sorts to his problem. He wasn’t sure how well his solution would work, but it was why he was sitting here now.

“Young man?”

Dick opened his eyes and sat up. Standing over him was the man who had last entered Bruce’s office. “Yes, sir?”

The man smiled. “He’ll see you now.”

Dick stood on slightly shaky legs. “Thanks.”

“Not a problem.” The man started toward the door. “Nice to see you again, Elaine,” he said, as he walked by the receptionist’s desk.

“You, too, Mr. Fox.” She looked at Dick. “You’ve only got a few minutes, so you better hurry.”

Dick walked over to the large, double doors of Bruce’s office. Wiping his sweaty palms on his pants, he opened the doors and let himself in.

It was a big office, dominated by a huge desk set before a wall of windows. The drapes had been pulled open, so the man sitting at that desk was in shadows, the light from behind him obscuring his features. Gotham’s skyline was just beginning to come to life, its myriad lights activated by the setting sun. But Dick’s attention was caught and held when the man stood and started toward him. It was Bruce.

“Hello, Dick.”

Dick’s heart was pounding so hard he could barely make out what Bruce was saying, and his dry mouth was making it difficult to speak. Standing so close, Bruce towered over him. Funny how he’ hadn’t noticed that before. “Hello, Bruce.”

Okay, now what? He licked his lips. “How’ve you been?” Oh, that was original. He cleared his throat and started again. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you, too.”

“Have you?”

Bruce turned away and walked over to the window, his back to Dick. “I know it doesn’t seem that way, but I did. It’s just that,” he shook his head. “It just wouldn’t work.”

That wasn’t what Dick had come here to hear. He followed Bruce to the window and stood next to him. He looked out, copying Bruce’s stance. “Why?” was all he asked.

“It’s difficult to explain.”

Dick snorted. “I’ve heard that before.”

“I didn’t mean it like that. I wish I could tell you....”

Dick turned and really looked at Bruce. Lines of stress marred his features and his whole body radiated tension. Dick took a chance and placed his hand on Bruce’s arm. “Try. Try to explain. Because I don’t understand this at all. I thought we were good together.”

“We were. But, Dick,” Bruce finally faced him. “Our lives are just too different. Yours is open and uncomplicated, with a lot of people in it. My life revolves around my work. Outside of the people who work for me, I’m basically alone. I thought there might be room for something, some _one_ , but there’s not.”

“Why not? Why can’t we be together? What’s so important about all this,” he motioned around the room with his free hand, “that makes it impossible for you to be with someone?”

Bruce looked away. “It just won’t work.”

“You keep saying that, but you don’t really say why not. Why not, Bruce?”

“Because,” Bruce closed his eyes for a moment, and then turned back to look at Dick. “Because I don’t feel what you feel. Sure, we were great together. In bed. But that’s not much to base changing my entire life.”

Dick took a sharp breath. He felt like he’d been slapped.

“i’m sorry, but—”

“Don’t bother.” Dick spun around, and practically ran for the door. He’d opened it and was halfway out of the room when he heard Bruce call out.

“Dick, wait,” Bruce walked over and pulled Dick back in, before quietly closing the door.

“What do you want?” Dick was in no mood for conversation. Not anymore.

“Please, just hear me out.” He led Dick over to a grouping of couches off to one side of the office, and motioned for Dick to sit down. At the same time, he leaned over and pushed the intercom button on the unit set on one of the side tables.

“Elaine, I’m done for the day, so you can go now.”

“I’ve still got a few things left to do, but it shouldn’t take me more than ten minutes or so,” was the tinny reply.

“See you tomorrow, then.” He turned off the intercom, and then took a seat next to Dick. “I shouldn’t have said what I did.”

“Why not? If it’s true—”

“Because it’s not. And I can’t bring myself to let you leave here thinking that it is.” Bruce took a deep breath. “Listen, I really like you. A whole lot more than I should. But there are things about me,” he hesitated. “Things that you don’t know about and that I can’t tell you. I know it’s not much of an explanation, but it’s all I can give you.”

Dick looked at him. His belief in his ability to read Bruce had been badly shaken, but what Bruce was saying right now didn’t sound like a lie. “I’m not a judgmental person. Whatever this thing is—”

“No. I wish it could be otherwise, but it can’t. It took a long time for me to accept it, but I can’t share my life with anyone.”

Dick paused for a moment. A lot was riding on his next question. “What about two weeks?”

“Two weeks? What are talking about?”

Dick reached over and took Bruce’s hand. He took it as a good sign that Bruce didn’t pull it away. “It was one of the things I came to speak to you about. We’re leaving in two weeks for our winter camp.”

“Aren’t you coming back?”

Dick had to hide his smile, then. Bruce had sounded almost offended. “I don’t think so. At least, not for awhile. My dad’s been wanting to try out the European circuit. He still has family there, and they’ve been telling him that he could probably do better there than he does here. I guess circuses are appreciated there more.”

“So, you thought a two-week fling—”

“It wouldn’t be a fling, Bruce. You know that.” Dick began to toy with Bruce’s fingers. “It would be a special time for both of us. You said it yourself. You can’t give me a lifetime. Well, I can’t give you one, either. But we can give ourselves two weeks that we’ll never forget.” He tilted his head and gave Bruce a look. “What do you say?”

He could almost see the gears grinding, as Bruce weighed the pros and cons of such an arrangement. When he was pulled to his feet and into Bruce’s arms, he knew he had his answer.

Bruce kissed him, and managed to pull him down onto the couch without breaking that kiss. He felt Bruce’s hand reach to undo his belt, and then they were making up for lost time, frantically undoing buttons and zippers. It didn’t take long before they were both naked, their clothes scattered all over the floor.

It had been dark the last time, so this was Dick’s first really good look at Bruce’s body. He noted the scars that marred the smooth skin, even as his attention was focused like a laser on Bruce taking his cock into his mouth. He tried to be quiet. The receptionist was probably still just outside the door. But when Bruce pushed his finger into Dick’s rectum, it was all he could do to keep from crying out. Instead, he covered his mouth with his hand while Bruce continued to suck him.

He was half out of his mind with pleasure, when Bruce grabbed him, and flipped him over and onto the back of the couch. Dick hung on as he felt Bruce pull his cheeks apart. He expected to be entered, not Bruce’s hot, wet tongue sliding down his crack to start rimming his anus.

He cried out, to hell with the woman outside, and pushed back on the invading tongue. Bruce pushed inside, and began a slippery exploration. Soon Dick’s ass was wet with saliva, his anus stretched and wanting.

“Please, Bruce.”

Bruce knelt up on the couch and brought his mouth up to Dick’s ear. “What is it you want, Dick?” he whispered.

“You, I want you. Now.” He shoved his ass back against Bruce’s erect cock. “I want that.”

Bruce gave a low chuckle. The next thing Dick felt was his ass being stretched even more as Bruce’s cock plowed its way in. Then the feel of Bruce’s balls settle against his backside.

Bruce began a rhythm of deep, slow strokes, each one taking Dick higher as the tip of Bruce’s cock hit his prostate. He lifted his ass with each slide of the thick organ into his body, taking the man in as far as he could.

He reached down to grab his own cock, only to have his hand knocked away and Bruce’s fingers curl around his organ. He fisted it in time to the strokes of his own cock into Dick’s ass, their bodies completely in sync, even as Bruce started plundering his body, his strokes coming faster, harder.

He’d wanted this, from the moment he’d first seen Bruce standing outside his trailer. But he’d never imagined that it would be this good, that Bruce would light up his body with unbearable pleasure. He held out as long as he could, even as his body demanded satisfaction. Finally, his head dropping forward, a loud moan heralded his release.

He sagged against the couch, replete. Bruce released his cock and grabbed Dick’s hips in a vice-like grip. He continued to pummel him for another minute or so before, he, too, came, and Dick felt his ass fill with a warm gush.

Bruce held him, his embrace both gentle yet unyielding. That was fine with Dick. As far as he was concerned, Bruce need never let go.

~~~~~

It was the coolness of the sheets that woke him, coolness where only warmth should have been. Dick brought himself up on one arm. The room was still dark, but there was no sign of Bruce. Dick threw the covers off and padded into the bathroom to relieve himself. He’d spent enough nights at Wayne Manor to know his way around the master suite, even if the moonlight shining in through the open window was the room’s only illumination.

He shook off the last drops after he finished peeing. He washed his hands and then hurried back to the bed. He settled on his back and thought about his situation. This was the second time this had happened, that he’d awakened to find Bruce gone. The last time he’d dropped back off to sleep, only to wake up as Bruce climbed back into the bed a couple of hours later.

Where did the man go? Dick wondered, but Bruce hadn’t said a word about it, and Dick was afraid to ask. It seemed to be part of their agreement. They could talk about anything, except this part of Bruce’s life. This part that had Bruce often showing up with fresh bruises or, once, a jagged cut on his hand. The one time Dick had dared bring up the subject, Bruce’s only response had been a cold stare. When Dick had pushed, the exchange had quickly escalated into a heated argument. It had almost ended the affair. So Dick had backed down.

What difference did it make, anyway? In another five days he’d be gone, from Gotham and Bruce’s life.

_God, what a depressing thought._

Rolling onto his side, he tried to turn his mind to something more pleasant. He must have succeeded, because the next thing he knew it was morning. He could hear the estate coming to life, the birds singing right outside the window, while a lawn mower roared somewhere nearby.

After several minutes of lying there, just listening, he decided to get up. He showered and shaved and then threw on his briefs and the robe Bruce had supplied for his use. He opened the door and looked down the long hallway. The house, itself, was quiet. He’d never seen any servants, though he couldn’t imagine Bruce keeping the place up all by himself.

He followed the hallway back to the curving staircase and down to the foray. He wasn’t sure of his way from here. He and Bruce hadn’t spent a lot of time at the manor, other than in the bedroom. For some reason, Bruce seemed to prefer Dick’s trailer. In the end, he opened a door at random, and recognized the hallway to the kitchen. He followed it to the door at its other end, and, pushing it open, found that there was, indeed, another occupant of the manor.

“Breakfast will be ready shortly, Master Richard.”

The man stood at the stove, frying eggs. He was tall and thin, with an English accent.

“Um, is Bruce here?”

“No, Master Bruce had to leave for awhile. I’m sure he’ll be back soon.” He turned to Dick. “Are you hungry?”

Dick thought about it. “Yeah, I am.”

“What would you like?”

“Those eggs look good. And a couple of pancakes.”

The man nodded and proceeded to fill a plate with both. He walked over and laid it on the table, motioning for Dick to sit.

Dick did, unfolding the napkin and silverware as the man poured him a cup of coffee. “Thanks. By the way, what do I call you?”

“My name is Alfred Pennyworth. Alfred will do. I’m Master Bruce’s valet.”

“Nice to meet you, Alfred.” Dick’s brows drew together. “How did you know who I was?”

“Master Bruce has spoken of you often,” Alfred replied as he returned to his cooking.

That surprised him. He had been under the impression that he was Bruce’s deep, dark secret. Yet here he was, on a first name basis with Bruce’s servant, his only servant as far as Dick could tell. And what servant didn’t know all there was to know about their employer?

“Have you worked for Bruce long?”

“All his life. I was employed by his parents, as was my father.”

“That is a long time. By the way, where are his—”

“Ah, Master Bruce, just in time for breakfast.” Alfred picked up a plate and started loading it down with food.

“Good morning, Alfred. Dick,” Bruce said, as he met Alfred halfway. He took the plate from him, and then sat next to Dick. Almost as an after thought, he leaned over and placed a kiss on Dick’s cheek before starting in on his meal.

Dick stared at him, before looking over at Alfred, who was busy putting things away. The man acted as if this was an every day occurrence. Perhaps it was.

“I see you’ve met Dick,” Bruce said around a mouthful of eggs.

“Yes, though I was beginning to wonder if I ever would,” Alfred said with a pointed look. In any event,” he added as he removed the apron he was wearing, “I have other duties to attend to.”

Dick watched Alfred’s steps as he left the room, and then turned to Bruce. “You were gone so long, I wasn’t sure...I wasn’t sure what I was supposed to do.”

Bruce studied the cup cradled in his hands before finally speaking. “It’s fine, Dick. Alfred knows I’ve been seeing you.”

“But he seemed surprised to finally be able to meet me.” Dick pushed away from the table and stood. “Maybe I should go.”

“No.” Bruce grabbed his arm. “That’s not at all what I want.”

“What do you want, Bruce?”

Bruce got to his feet. He took Dick’s hand and led him back to the bedroom.

~~~~~

Dick lightly held the wheel as he hummed along with the music from the radio. The car was old, but reliable, and had made this trip several times over the years. Even pulling his trailer had never slowed it down.

The trip had given him plenty of time to think about the last two weeks. It was hard to think about anything else.

He’d enjoyed every minute of it, though those last five days had been the best. It was if, by meeting Alfred, Dick had been allowed one step further into Bruce’s life. From then on, they’d spent most of their time at the manor, Alfred a quiet, though integral, presence. And while Alfred had been pretty tightlipped about Bruce’s life, Dick had come away with the impression that the man approved of his and Bruce’s relationship. A relationship that seemed to get better with each passing day.

They’d made love every night, sometimes doing without sleep at all as they discovered each other over and over again. They’d even done it again in Bruce’s office, the threat of discovery, of someone walking in and seeing them that way, somehow only heightening their pleasure.

Because, god, it had felt so right. The feel of Bruce surrounding him, filling him, he had been completely intoxicated by the man.

He turned on his blinker as he got ready to take the next exit. He’d been on the road for several days and was finally approaching his destination. His phone rang just as he pulled onto the off-ramp.

“Hey, Dad. Wait a minute, I can hardly hear you.” He turned the radio down. “Okay, that’s better.”

He moved the phone over to his other ear half way through his father’s directions and words of caution. “I’m almost there, so quit worrying. I gotta go. I’ll talk to you soon.” 

He turned off the phone and put it back down on the seat next to him. Ahead, a sign read, ‘Gotham 5 miles.’

Dick smiled. He hadn’t lied to Bruce. Not exactly. He’d actually gone with the rest of the circus to their winter camp, his trailer hitched behind him. He just never had any intentions of staying.

It had taken a lot of persuading, but he’d finally convinced his father that circus life wasn’t for him. He thought maybe his dad had already known that and was only making Dick work for it. Once he’d gotten that out of the way, he’d put in an application with the Gotham P.D. His acceptance letter was tucked inside his shirt pocket.

How had Bruce ever imagined that, having seen the real Bruce Wayne, having been _loved_ by the real Bruce Wayne (and Dick knew without a doubt that it was, indeed, love,) Dick would ever give him up? There was just no way that was going to happen. They were meant to be together. And, if Bruce didn’t know that by now, then, somehow, Dick would convince him of it.

Within minutes, he saw Wayne Manor come into view. He turned off the main road and followed the tree-line avenue toward his destination.


End file.
